greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reeva Nieves
}} |kanji= リバパオラン |romaji= Riba Paoran |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Female |age= 30 |height= 174 cm (5'8") |weight= 56 kg (125 lbs) |eye color= Red |hair color= Silver |blood type= B- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= N/A |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Mercenary |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Wandering |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Palm Magic Athletic Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Reeva Faolan (リバパオラン Riba Paoran) Appearance Contrary to her advanced age, Reeva's physical appearance is akin to that of woman in her early 20's. She possesses the facial features of fully matured woman, having an highly defined feminine face, and soft skin, what is expected from that of a female. She has somewhat prominent lips, though not the prominent among her all her feature. Her face ovular-shaped, and thus she has a prominently designed chin, and a curved jawline. The feature that presents itself more prominent than others are her red eyes. They appear to be a dark red tone, accentuating the intimidation of her appearance. She is also renown for her silver colored hair, gaining several epithet's for its coloration. The shade of silver appears to fluctuate, proportional to her exposure to light, or darkness. Within the light, Reeva's hair becomes so vibrant that it is almost depicted as white.... If she is exposed to the sun, it becomes far more vibrant, and beautiful, and when Reeva remains in isolation, it darkens. A feature that is peculiar, as it is unconventional, as generally it is the darkness that gleams upon ones hair for it to darken. Notably, her hair is slightly outlined in a blackish color, as the silver transitions into a darker color. Her hair also possesses a steel blue hue, though not explicitly evident. Her hair is short-styled, reaching just beneath the top of her neck, forming a bob cut. prefers for her hair to remain flat down against her head, and short which perfectly compliments her occupation. It is generally seen prominently parted to right, but it varies. On her eyes are a pair of simplistic silver studs, a gift from a deceased contemporary of hers, continuing wearing as a remembrance of the aforementioned contemporary. For her physique, it is not surprise that she has a extremely lean, and slender frame. Both her body, and attire exemplifies that of a killer; a mercenary of sorts. Reeva has cultivated her physique in order to perfectly bolster her agility, and speed. Reeva has a full pear body shape; perfectly curving inward near the middle of torso, and expanding near her buttock, and onto her her somewhat prominent thighs. She also possesses evident calves too, they are prominent to a feminine extent. Despite being the oldest within her guild, she doesn't possesses the most large chest, when compared to others, even those younger than her, such as Laelle, or Korina. For her mission attire, it is a rather bewildering one. It leaves one in mystery of her attire, whether she is an model, wearing a costume, or the like, but aspects of her attire proves otherwise. It is composed of a full-piece body suit, simplistic in its structure, but possesses more intricate accessories, and designs. It initiates from the top of her neck, and extends all the way down to the bottom of her feet, leaving nothing besides her head visible. Strangely, the attire has no opening for Reeva to remove, or put on the body-suit, which also leaves one is constant thought of how she dons it. It is instead magically enhanced. This allows Reeva to shift the bodysuit onto her being by synchronizing her magical energy with the bodysuit, and does the same when removing it. Regarding its design, it is highly detailed. To prevent it from appearing bland, Reeva requested it to have varies designs, when in the process of creating the bodysuit. Personality Relationships Laelle Nevaeh Korina Pierce History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Athletic Magic Athletic Magic (体育魔法 Tai'iku Mahō) Palm Magic Palm Magic (掌魔法 Tenohira Mahō) * Palm Density Breaker (掌密度ブレーカー Tenohira Mitsudo Burēkā) * Wave Blocker (波動ブロッカー Hadō Burokkā) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Her profile image is based on Natalia Kaminski from the Fate/Zero anime. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Palm Magic User Category:Athletic Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage